


Hospital Bed

by marvelaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilty clint, Gunshot Wounds, Pain, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: This mission has lasted too long. Steve said we’d be quick, in and out. It’s been 6 weeks of non-stop fear and pain. Never a safe moment. The anxiety has been getting to us all. Clint threatened to put an arrow through Tony’s head. Nat has punched Steve in the face twice. Even Peter, the new kid, has gotten in screaming matches with Sam. Overall, we are spread a bit thin, and we need this mission to end soon.





	Hospital Bed

This mission has lasted too long. Steve said we’d be quick, in and out. It’s been 6 weeks of non-stop fear and pain. Never a safe moment. The anxiety has been getting to us all. Clint threatened to put an arrow through Tony’s head. Nat has punched Steve in the face twice. Even Peter, the new kid, has gotten in screaming matches with Sam. Overall, we are spread a bit thin, and we need this mission to end soon.

“Everyone look alive.” Steve yells as he jogs through the small base we set up outside of the Hydra base. I shoot up off the floor I was resting on, Bucky next to me.

“I’m reaching the end of my patience with this mission Y/N.” Bucky groans, his metal arm whirring as he clenches his fist. I smile up at him.

“Maybe this will be the last time we have to go out and fight. And maybe we’ll get to go home this time.” I say, rubbing his shoulder gently.

“Yeah maybe.” Bucky mutters as he runs off to grab his gun.

I run towards the exit of our base, meeting up with the rest of the Avengers.

“On my count, we go.” Steve says. I nod my head and close my eyes, preparing myself for the battle. I don’t have powers, like the other Avengers, but I’m a trained assassin, one even better than Natasha.

“Go!” Steve yells and we all run from our camp towards the base. The fighting starts almost immediately.

“Tony watch the incoming!” The spider-boy yells. Tony swiftly blasts the agents. We all begin to fight on the ground while Tony and Sam pick agents off from the sky. I notice that Clint is attempting to get up into a tree. What a bird brain on that guy. I continue to fight, moving over to Clint to help out when I notice an agent pointing a gun at him. I turn my light jog towards him up to a sprint when the agent cocks the gun, finger on the trigger.

“Shit! Clint watch out!” I yell, trying to get his attention. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I try to get to the agent quick enough to stop him from killing an oblivious Clint. The agent pulls the trigger, sending the bullet towards Clint but I manage to push him out of the way quick enough.

“Clint, be careful next time.” I slur, losing my balance and falling to the ground.

“Y/N? Y/N!” Clint yells falling to his knees beside me.

“Whaa.” I slur feeling my shoulder. I look at my hand and its wet? Warm as well?

“Shit,” Clint curses, “ Bucky!” Bucky’s head spins quickly and he sees me laying on the ground with blood oozing and beginning to form a pool next to me. I see Bucky quickly run over to me.

“Hey doll, Clint and I are going to get you out of here, okay?” He asks.

“No, I’m fine, let me fight!” I say shaking my head. I go to stand up, but immediately collapse again. Luckily Bucky was there to catch me. He holds me in his arms bridal style and I immediately become worried.

“Bucky? What’s wrong with me!” I cry onto his shoulder. His heart breaks just looking at me cry in his arms with a bullet in my shoulder.

“Y/N you were shot.” He says.

“WHAT!” I yell. My breathing starts to pick up its pace. I’m shot. What? I could die. I feel myself slipping into a panic as Bucky starts jogging towards the quinjet. I vaguely hear him yell something along the lines of Clint’s flying, but I can’t hear much through all the thoughts in my head.

“Why does my arm not hurt yet?” I whisper as Bucky picks up the pace to the jet, Clint running behind us.

“Y/N you are going to be in a lot of pain once you calm down.” Bucky says. We make it to the jet and Clint opens it up and we all get inside. Clint moves to the control area and begins to fly the plane. Bucky lays me down on a medical table and begins to take my shirt off.

“Hey, baby, not now, Clint’s right there.” I giggle. Bucky furrows his brows.

“Clint, why is she like this? Shouldn’t she be in pain?” Bucky asks.

“Hydra coats their bullets in a disorienting solvent.” Clint says.

“Hey! You’re the disorienting solvent.” I yell to Clint. I try to get up, Bucky pushes me back down.

“Y/N! Please just sit! You might not feel it, but there is a bullet in your arm.” Bucky cries. I huff and lay back down.

Suddenly, I get a dull ache in my arm.

“Ow.” I whisper, looking down at my arm. Bucky perks at the noise.

“Y/N?” He asks. The dull ache quickly turns into a sharp throbbing pain.

“Fuck!” I scream grabbing my arm, which only made it hurt more.

“Y/N!” Bucky yells as I lay there screaming in pain. Bucky quickly moves to grab some anesthetics to apply to my arm. I see him approaching with a needle and start to freak out more.

“No! Bucky, please! NO!” I scream as Bucky tries to stick the needle in my arm. Clint immediately feels guilty for being so irresponsible.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Bucky whimpers and he uses his metal arm to hold me down while his flesh hand sticks the needle into my arm, releasing the medicine. Immediately, I begin to feel better, but I’m still scared and in a bit of pain. I feel tears running down my face, and I feel my heart rate speed quickly.

Bucky grabs some gauze and wraps them around my bloody arm.

 

“Bucky.” I cry. He moves to my side and grabs my unaffected hand.

“I’m so sorry, I had to Y/N.” He cries.

“It hurts!” I scream. Bucky chokes back a sob looking at me in so much pain.

“Y/N were almost back, Dr. Cho will help you.” Clint says, his voice wavering, due to the stress and the pain of his friend.

The rest of the ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence, as Bucky was mad at Clint for making this happen. Y/N was shivering from blood loss and pain. And there was nothing Bucky could do.

“Alright, we’re here.” Clint says landing the jet. I try to stand up but have a hard time catching my balance, so Bucky lifts me into his arms. I wince slightly as my shoulder brushes against his body.

“Sorry doll.” Bucky whispers. He brings me into Cho and she has to start surgery.

It didn’t last long from my point of view. I lay in a sterile bed in the medical bay and there’s a light throb in my shoulder, which is wrapped in gauze and bandages. Next to me Bucky is leaning on the bed from a hard chair. His flesh hand encases mine and his head rests on my thigh. Clint is sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. I shake Bucky’s arm to try and get him to wake up.

“Bucky?” I whisper, my voice hoarse from not using it. Maybe this had been longer than I thought? He wakes slowly, grumbling to himself until he sees my face.

“Y/N? Doll, how do you feel? When did you wake up?” Bucky whispers.

“A little while ago. How long was I out for?” I ask. Bucky checks his watch and tells me.

“16 hours, about.” Bucky yawns. I widen my eyes a bit. He looks like crap. His eyes are sunken and he has bags under his eyes. It hasn’t been that long since I was shot, so he must have been really worried. I look over to the corner of the room seeing Clint asleep on the chair. I have to remember to tell him that this isn’t his fault.

“Wow. Are you still tired baby?” I ask yawning a bit myself. Bucky nods and I move over to the side giving him room to get in the bed with me.

“No, I’ll just sit here Y/N, you go to sleep.” Bucky refuses.

“Get up here, for me? I won’t be able to sleep without you up here.” I say. Bucky finally agrees and slides onto the bed next to me. He rests his head on top of mine and I feel the warmth of his tired body seep into my bones. I slump into his side and bury my face into the crook of his neck. He giggles as I breathe deeply onto his neck.

“Good night Y/N.” Bucky softly laughs.

“G’night.” I mumble into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
